


Alex's Birthday Nerf War

by JustDuckinDont



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, No plot just nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: Maggie isn’t sure what got Alex so stuck on nerf guns but it was becoming increasingly obvious that her love for them may be rivaling her love for Maggie. It didn’t bother her though. It was quite the opposite. She thought it was cute. Everyone was allowed a thing that made them feel like a kid again and apparently nerf guns were it for Alex. She knew about the bookmarked toys on Alex’s laptop too but it’s when a commercial comes on for them that she gets the idea.





	Alex's Birthday Nerf War

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun.

Maggie isn’t sure what got Alex so stuck on nerf guns but it was becoming increasingly obvious that her love for them may be rivaling her love for Maggie. It didn’t bother her though. It was quite the opposite. She thought it was cute. Everyone was allowed a thing that made them feel like a kid again and apparently nerf guns were it for Alex. She knew about the bookmarked toys on Alex’s laptop too but it’s when a commercial comes on for them that she gets the idea.

 

“Babe? I’m going to the store. You need anything?” She calls out. Listening intently for a reply from her girlfriend as she tugs on the boots she’d left by the front door. “Babe?”

 

“Huh? Yeah? You say something?” Alex finally replies coming out of the bathroom. Towel draped over her short, wet auburn hair. Signature lopsided grin gracing her lips and hazel eyes lit with seemingly all the kindness in her heart. “Sorry, kind of drifted off into my own little world during my shower.”

 

“It’s alright. Do you need anything from the store?”

 

“No but I’d appreciate a pizza.”

 

“Of course, wouldn’t want you burning down my apartment building with your expert level chef skills.”

 

“Alright now short stack.”

 

“I am not that much shorter than you.” Maggie points out stepping up to her. Glad that she’d put on the boots as it helped with the height difference. Not that there was much of one anyway. She was not that much shorter than Alex. No way. Nope.

 

“You’re wearing boots. Doesn’t count.”

 

Maggie rolls her eyes but kisses her cheek. “I’ll be back in a bit. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Be careful.”

 

“Always.”

 

She leaves once Alex let’s go of her. Grabbing her leather jacket off the hook on the door then her keys because Alex always locks the door after her. Whether in her own apartment or Maggie’s because despite being a kick ass DEO agent she still has common sense.

 

The night is cool when Maggie steps out onto the sidewalk. Phone instantly in hand and ringing as she presses it to her ear. Mind numbing to the ring in her ear as she walks before the call is finally picked up. An out of breath Kara answering with what Maggie assumes is wind in the background.

 

“Hey little Danvers. Busy?”

 

_“Uh.. no? Just returned a cat safely to the ground. Is something wrong? Is Alex okay? Are you okay?”_

 

“We’re both fine but I need to ask a favor of you.”

 

_“Sure. What’s up?”_

 

“Alex’s birthday.”

 

_“You have an idea?”_

 

“Yep.” She pops the p and grins to herself before continuing. “She’s sprouted a sudden addiction to nerf guns and it gave me an idea for her birthday.”

 

_“If you just went to the same place that I did with that then I completely agree.”_

 

“Never too old for a nerf gun fight.”

 

_“Never.”_ She agrees with a giggle. _“We have to get Winn and James in on it too though. Winn loves nerf guns with a passion that may rival Alex’s. Maybe Lena can come too..?”_

 

“Your girl can come too.” She teases. If she could get Kara to admit that her and Lena are a thing then she wins the pot among their friends.

 

_“She’s not- We’re not-”_

 

“Don’t pop a vessel trying to deny it, little Danvers.”

 

_“We’re not together, Maggie.”_ Kara pouts, an almost whine to her tone. _“But nerf war? Where? When?”_

 

“Her birthday is next Saturday so then. Plus it gives me a week to get the guns and you to get Winn, James and Lena on board. I leave where up to you. Our apartments are too small for a nerf fight between six adults. Especially when one of them is an alien. One of us would end up going through a window. No offense.”

 

_“I completely agree and I’ll talk to Eliza. Might let us do it at her house.”_

 

“Good. You do that.”

 

“ _I’ll call her in the morning.”_

 

“Alright. Let me know what she says but don’t text it. Alex might see it and I don’t want her to know what we’re doing yet.”

 

_“Okay.”_ She replied happily before hanging up suddenly.

 

Now the plan had a chance with little Danvers on board.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maggie.”

 

She looks up sharply at her name from the paperwork on her desk. Momentarily confused as to why Kara was walking across the floor of the bullpen in NCPD headquarters before she remembers. Dirty blonde hair up in it’s usual bun and green eyes hidden behind the glasses that she used to hide her identity. Something that shouldn’t work but did.

 

“I called your phone but you didn’t pick up.”

 

“I would have called you back.” She replies hunting for her phone among the mess on her desk before finally finding it. Sighing as it’s on silent instead of the usual vibrate. Indeed a missed call from Kara and a few messages from Alex. “You didn’t have to come all the way here.”

 

“Oh. I was nearby so it was no problem.”

 

“I’m sure you were.” The sarcastic tone to her voice makes Kara smile and for a moment she sees more of that familial resemblance to her sister, Alex. “You talk to Eliza then?”

 

“Yes and she’s totally okay with it as long as it’s not inside.”

 

“As expected. I’m going to get the goods on friday but I need to hide them at your place.”

 

“The goods? You’re making it sound like something incredibly different from what it is.”

 

“Can I just leave them at your place or not?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“Great, I’ll borrow Alex’s key to let myself in if you don’t mind.”

 

“As long as you return her key. Not that I have a problem with you having it. Just Alex needs it. I-”

 

“Relax. I understand. No need to get yourself up in a knot about it, little Danvers.” She stands and grabs her jacket. “Come on, I’ll walk you out. I need a coffee to get through all this paperwork anyway.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey babe, James asked me to look into something for him so I might be late getting home tonight.” Maggie lies smoothly. Ignoring the pang of guilt in her chest as she walks out of NCPD headquarters Friday afternoon.

 

_“No problem, everything good?”_

 

“Yeah. He just had a feeling about something and asked me for some help. What do you want for dinner tonight? Pizza or something else?”

 

_“Pizza.”_ She sing songs and Maggie grins. Able to completely imagine the look that Alex surely has on her face at the idea of pizza for dinner. From the widening of her eyes to the excited little jump and jerk to remain upright when her socked feet slide on the floor.

 

“Alright but I ask for my choice of toppings.”

 

Alex sighs, _“fine. Get your vegan, healthy pizza.”_

 

“Love you.”

 

_“Love you too.”_ She replies almost defeatedly and Maggie knows it's a ploy to get something else with the pizza that isn’t vegan or healthy at all in the slightest.

 

“Cake or pie for dessert?”

 

_“Cake.”_

 

“Got it. See you in a bit.”

 

_“Be careful.”_

 

“Always.”

 

She hangs up and meets Kara’s eyes where she stands on the sidewalk in front of Walmart. Somehow not at all surprised to find Winn with her. He was the perfect example of a man-child but with an intelligent streak that could put even the brightest of minds to shame. A complete nerd in all respective manners of the term. Brunette hair short and small green eyes warm.

 

“Bring the nerf gun expert himself to help?”

 

“Yeah. He asked to go after I told him about it Monday.”

 

“Now, guys, we need to be smart about this. Nerf gun shopping is very important. There are many different brands to choose from but not all of them are good. Some will jam after just a few shots fired and we need the perfect blend of price and quality. I have a practiced eye when it comes to this so I’ll take the lead. Don’t worry.”

 

Maggie stares at him a moment before shrugging. She doesn’t know much about nerf guns but she’d hate it if they were to break after one use. She intends to keep hers and Alex’s. Never know when she might need one to try and get a smile out of Alex after a long day.

 

“Fine, let’s go.”

 

“Awesome!” He takes off with an excited skip to his step. Heading straight for the toy aisle with more excitement in his form than any child Maggie had ever met. “Alright so. I’ve done some research and these are the best quality for the best price.”

 

He points at the brightly colored blasters on the bottom shelf and Maggie kneels. The box promising seventy-five feet of shot distance but she doubts that it actually does.

 

“You sure about this, Schott?”

 

“As sure as one can be.”

 

“Alright then. I assume you’ve got your own so we just need five and-”

 

“I have an arsenal of nerf guns.” He cuts her off and she glares up at him. Turning the man into a sudden stammering mess as he attempts to backtrack into her good graces again. “I mean, you can get five but I’ve been collecting them for years and I wouldn’t mind lending them to you for the party.”

 

“Appreciated but I still want a couple of my own.”

 

“Then that one is a good one.”

 

“Thanks.” She ignores Kara’s somewhat annoyed look as she grabs two of them and walks off. Ignoring Winn when he wanders past her but she looks over at Kara when she comes to a stop next to her in the checkout line. Sighing when she realizes that Kara and Alex both give the same looks when she does something they aren’t particularly proud of. “You Danvers girls are too much alike.”

 

“That was mean of you.”

 

“Not a big fan of being interrupted.”

 

“Is anyone?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

They take a step forward in the busy Friday afternoon line and the longer Maggie stands in the disapproving silence. The more frustrated and very nearly guilty she becomes. It’s bad enough she’s lying to Alex and pissing off someone who may very well become family one day wasn’t good either.

 

“Alright look. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow at the party okay?”

 

“I didn’t say you had to.”

 

“No but you do the same thing that Alex does and I feel guilty enough as it is about lying to her to do this.”

 

Admitting it instantly melts Kara and she visibly relaxes. “Alex would understand the need for this to be a surprise. It’s okay, Maggie.”

 

“I’ll feel better about it after I’ve come clean.”

 

“Which is tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. Which reminds me. How are we going to get Alex to Eliza’s?”

 

“Oh, I’ve got that covered.”

 

“And I don’t know how to get there.”

 

“Winn does.” She hints and it’s a hint that Maggie wishes she hadn’t gotten. “Say, since he knows how to get there why don’t you two ride up together?”

 

“How’s Lena getting there?”

 

“Uh.. um, not sure but I’ll ask.”

 

“Or, and hear me out here little Danvers. Lena rides with me and Winn.” Lena would be a perfect buffer. Hopefully she can get a confession out of her about herself and Kara as well as create a barrier between herself and Winn. “Two birds, one stone.”

 

“Maybe you could take James too. The four of you can go up together.”

 

“Not a bad idea.”

 

“It’s a great idea. I’ll let everyone know.” She smiles happily with her phone in hand. Quickly tapping out a message before looking back up. “Done.”

 

“Sure are fast.”

 

“The only person who would be faster is Barry.”

 

“Barry?”

 

“No one.” She grins innocently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them end up in Lena’s Prius and Maggie can’t help but to mentally commend her for the little electric car. James climbing into the backseat of the thing was funny enough but she’s surprised when he fits perfectly behind Lena’s seat. The big man nothing but kind and friendly. Willing to let Maggie keep quiet during the drive to Eliza’s and no one else pestered her either. Not even Winn about the nerf guns in the trunk.

 

Things change once they arrive at the Danvers though. Where Winn and James are comfortable enough to let themselves relax in the family room, Lena does not. Seemingly almost nervous despite her steeled over expression about being there as she sits stiffly on the sofa next to Maggie. Dark hair braided and green eyes focused on something across the room before Maggie leans over to her.

 

“Come with me outside? I wanna take a look at where we’ll be doing this.”

 

“Oh, sure.”

 

Outside Lena relaxes. The tense set to her shoulders melting away and an almost smile finally appearing but Maggie really is looking around the backyard. Standing at the edge of the concrete back porch with her hands on her hips. There wasn’t much cover but it would still work. Less things for foam bullets to disappear behind and get lost but the wind coming in from the water might throw them off course.

 

“What do you think, Lu- Lena.” Kara told her once that Lena didn’t like it when she called her by her last name and if Lena was going to feel comfortable today then she needed to be nice. “I think it’ll be alright.”

 

“Wind might be a bit off putting.”

 

“I had the same thought.” Maggie looks over at her and finds an honest smile but it gives her an idea. She hadn’t taken the chance to try and learn about whether or not they were dating but now she could. “Kara will be here soon.”

 

“Hope so.”

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that.”

 

“She’s my friend and she asked me be here.” Lena meets her gaze. Cocking a brow at her when Maggie doesn’t look away. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Just trying to figure you out.”

 

“What’s there to figure out? You know I’m a Luthor. I’m the CEO of L-Corp. I wouldn’t be surprised if you hadn’t run a background check on me.” Her tone isn’t accusing but curious and confident. “I have only the best of intentions. You can ask me anything and I’ll be completely honest.”

 

“What are you and Kara then?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you’d be completely honest.”

 

“Why are you interested in what Kara and I are?”

 

“Because she’s my girlfriend’s little sister.”

 

“You planning on becoming part of the family then?”

 

“Don’t change the subject.”

 

“If you want me to answer your question then I want you to answer mine.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.” But it’s worth it. She’s already thought about what Lena asked her and she knows that one day she does want to marry Alex. “One day, yes. I would like to be a part of their family. I want to marry Alex one day.”

 

“Kara and I are friends.”

 

Damn it. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes, why? Got a bet or something?”

 

“No.” Maggie lies but Lena cocks an eyebrow at her in disbelief. “Fine, yes and if you two were together then I’d be able to get myself a new leather jacket.”

 

“Guess you’re not getting a new jacket then.”

 

“Guess not.” Maggie agrees.

 

Their conversation ended right on time as Kara landed with Alex hanging on her shoulder. Dazed and windswept as she crossed the backyard in a near mad dash until she realized Maggie was standing there. Alex’s confusion doubling when she looked over at Lena then to James and Winn as they stepped out of the house with Eliza.

 

“Mom? Maggie? What’s going on? Kara said.. Oh..” Alex spins to face her sister. Finding her grinning sheepishly as she took off her glasses.

 

“Sorry, Alex. I just didn’t know how else to get you here without you being suspicious and figuring it out.”

 

Maggie reaches out and takes her hand. Squeezing her fingers reassuringly and Alex squeezes back. “Sorry, babe. It was my idea.”

 

“But I offered.” Kara cuts in.

 

“It's okay. Both of you but.. Why here? Why not in the city? We’ve had my birthday in Kara’s apartment plenty of times.”

 

“Um, because this one is a little different. Kara’s apartment wasn’t near big enough for this.”

 

“Why? You get a bouncy castle or something because I’m pretty sure that we’re way too old for that.”

 

“Nope. Something better.” Winn speaks up and everyone looks over at him holding a small nerf gun aimed for Alex. Pulling the trigger and the foam bullet hits her square in the chest but she catches it before it hits the ground. “Are you ready, agent Danvers of the DEO?”

 

“You bet your ass I’m ready.” She smirks before turning to Maggie as the others disappear into the house. “Also, thank you.”

 

“No problem just don’t shoot me in the ass.”

 

“Where’s the fun in not being able to do that?”

 

“You can shoot me with foam bullets wherever you want when we’re alone.”

 

“Why does that sound like some kinda euphemism for sex?”

 

“Doesn’t your sister have super hearing?”

 

She nods slowly, “you’re right.”

 

“Come on, let’s get our weapons of teen destruction and kick our friend’s asses.” She tugs on her hand and pulls her in just as Winn is handing over a gun to Kara. “I call the shotgun.”

 

“Oh come on! I just-” Winn begins before Maggie meets his eye, “fine. You get the shotgun.”

 

“Great.” She accepts the bright blue and orange gun before clearing her throat for everyone’s attention in the middle of Eliza’s living room. Forcing herself not to scoff at how close Lena and Kara stand to one another. “Before we start we need to lay some ground rules. No headshots, Eliza and Alex might be two kickass-”

 

“Language.” Eliza cuts her and Maggie feels like a kid again for one short moment.

 

“-right, sorry. They might be two awesome medical professionals respectively but that doesn’t mean anyone should lose an eye. No flying or super speed, Kara, it would be unfair to us humans.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“Good, also, we’ll be in teams of twos since we’ve got six people and I’m sure Eliza wants to sit this one out. That’s it for rules except for have fun.”

 

“How long are we fighting for exactly?” Lena asks with her hand half raised in the air.

 

“Until we remember how old we are.”

 

“So until we’re all sore and out of breath and regretting this decision.” Alex adds with a smile. “Let’s do this!”

 

They all file out with Maggie at the end. Teams picked without much hassle and it’s no surprise when Kara and Lena end up together. Winn and James had already agreed in the car to team up and Maggie’s sure it’s because of his work as the Guardian with Winn as his trusty sidekick. Something that Lena had no idea about yet, although she did know about Kara and Alex.

 

“So, babe, movie tonight?”

 

“As in a date movie or just a movie? Cause- Oh.” She stifles a laugh when a foam bullet bounces off Maggie’s hip.

 

“No one said start!” Maggie shouts but raises her shotgun. Firing at the person nearest to her who just so happened to be Lena. “Come on, Alex, let’s kick as- butt.”

 

“You got it, babe.” Alex raises her toy assault rifle as she crosses onto the grassy lawn. Spotting Winn and James hidden behind a two person swing. “I got Winn and James, you get my sister and Lena.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Always.”

 

Alex breaks into a run towards the swing but Maggie focuses her attention on the two women that kneel behind two trees near the back of the yard. She half expects Kara to make a move first but it’s Lena. Aiming her blaster for Maggie and firing several rounds at her but Maggie fires back at her. Closing the distance as she dodges foam and she can’t help her smile when Lena laughs. Normally the Luthor so stoic and almost even icy but she seems almost child-like now as she shoots at Maggie.

 

“Seems detective Sawyer doesn’t have the best aim on the field. How did you make it on the force again?” She taunts and Maggie frowns. She’s playing dirty.

 

“Come on, Luthor, step out from behind that tree and I’ll show you just how good my aim is.”

 

Maggie almost misses the movement to her left as Kara steps out from behind the tree. Firing an identical blaster at her but Maggie runs. Knowing she’s outnumbered as she hurries for the side of the house to hide behind and Lena chases after her. Firing and gathering up shot foam but Kara is missing.

 

“Where’s your girl, Lena?” Maggie calls out as she ducks against the brick wall of the house. “Run off and leave your backup?”

 

“She isn’t my girl, Maggie.” Kara speaks up instead of Lena and Maggie rolls her eyes. “Come out. We’ve got you surrounded.”

 

“I’ll never surrender.”

 

“You have until the count of three to come out or we’re coming in after you.”

 

“You’ll never catch me alive!” She feels like she’s in some mob movie with the exception of nerf guns as she says it. Only deciding to back up the moment Kara begins to count. Managing to slip around to the front of the house when she reaches three. “No one said anything about the front of the house..” She mumbles to herself but rounding to the other side.

 

Alex spots her first on the opposite side. Her girlfriend half hidden behind comically large flower pot. Motioning frantically for Maggie to watch out then to come over and Maggie moves. Keeping low before kneeling next to Alex.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, are you?”

 

“Perfect.” Maggie peers around the edge only to find James searching for them. “James on our ten.”

 

“Winn got stung by a wasp so he went in for medical attention.”

 

“Five bucks says he comes out with a Superman bandaid.”

 

“You’re on.” Alex nods towards James as he gets closer and closer until he’s within range. The two of them whirling out from behind the pot to rain foam down on him and he makes an almost girl like sound before darting away to the swing again. “Where are Lena and Kara?”

 

“Lost them around the house.”

 

“Let’s go find them since we’ve scared James back to the swing.”

 

“Lead the way, Danvers.”

 

“Don’t I always, Sawyer.”

 

“You didn’t that first time. I remember like it was only last night.. You-”

 

“That was one time!” Alex stares at her before taking off and Maggie laughs aloud before following.

 

Hurrying across the yard after her to find Lena and Kara but they aren’t in the first place they were or against the house where Maggie had left them. She only manages to throw a quick glance at Alex before a sound catches her attention. The reloading of a blaster heard from above and she looks sharply to find Lena on the roof.

 

“That’s cheating! I said no flying!”

 

“I didn’t fly!” Lena shouts back before unloading on her.

 

Maggie grabs Alex and ducks for the cover of the awning beneath Lena. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to shoot your sister, Alex.”

 

“I’ll help.” Alex kisses her cheek before stepping out from their shelter to fire at Lena but she’s met by Kara who suddenly appears around the corner of the house back by Winn. A Superman bandaid indeed on his forearm and Maggie rolls her eyes before taking off with Alex. “We’re being ganged up on, babe.”

 

“So it seems.” Maggie responds dropping to crouch behind Lena’s car in the driveway. “Chances are James is also in on this. The situation doesn’t look good.”

 

“No but I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.”

 

“This isn’t the fault in our lesbians.” Winn cuts in as he rounds the car with James at his side. “This is war.”

 

Maggie points her gun at him but he looks over her shoulder when Kara and Lena approach from the opposite side.

 

“You’re surrounded. Lay down your weapons and no one gets hurt.” Kara begins seriously. “I don’t want to shoot you.”

 

“You don’t have the guts.” Alex replies just as serious. “None of you have the guts!”

 

“Don’t tempt me, Danvers.”

 

“We’re both Danvers, Kara.”

 

“Don’t tempt me!”

 

“Babe?” Alex looks at Maggie then. Nothing but defiance shining in her hazel eyes and Maggie nods. She won’t give up just like Alex won’t. “May we meet again.”

 

“May we meet again.” Maggie nods.

 

“Now is really not the time for that crap show. Just give-” Kara begins but she’s cut off by Alex firing at her and hell unleashes in a flurry of brightly colored foam. Laughter exploding around them. Alex’s smile more than enough to make her forget about the fact that they got blown to smithereens in a driveway next to a prius.

 

Maggie grabs Alex and makes a run for it though. A full on chase around the house ensuing but before long Maggie is very nearly out of breath. Alex beside her much the same but grinning from ear to ear. Her gun left lying in the grass, completely empty of bullets as their friends surround them once again.

 

“Giving up?” Winn asks. Clearly just as out of breath as the others are except for Kara but of course she’s not. “Because I’m tired.”

 

“Same.” Lena agrees and James nods. “Give up you two.”

 

“Alex, babe?” Maggie looks over at her but Alex pulls her into a tight hug. “I take this as a yes, you’re done?”

 

“Yeah which is kind of weird because I can chase aliens down all day but a nerf war is what really takes it out of me.” She answers, drawing back out of Maggie’s embrace. “We’re done.”

 

“I can’t believe the great Alex Danvers gave up after only a few hours.” James teases. Dodging a loose foam bullet that Alex chucks at him.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t forget you squealing when Maggie and I caught you alone.”

 

“What-” Winn begins.

 

“Cake!” Eliza cuts him off. Her voice carrying across the yard and they all turn to look at her in surprise.

 

“She made cake?” Alex asks, turning to look at Maggie but Maggie can only shrug. She didn’t talk to her about that.

 

“I asked her to.” Kara fills in as she lowers her gun. “It’s not a birthday without cake, Alex.”

 

“Right. You guys go ahead. We’ll catch up in a minute.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand and squeezes gently as their friends walk off without a word but she waits a moment before speaking. Waiting for them to get out of earshot and Kara to be inside the house. “This was sweet of you, really but you didn’t have to.”

 

“No, but I wanted to.” She leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. “Happy birthday, babe.”

 

“Thank you, now come on. We should get in there before Kara and James eat all the cake.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie stares at her phone in confusion. It’s a simple text. Just a quick message that tells her to meet Lena in her office at L-Corp. She doesn’t know even know how Lena got her number but she’s willing to bet she got it from Kara’s phone. Sneaky little Luthor but Maggie decides to go anyway. She’s nearby and she half hopes to scare Jess, Lena’s secretary.

 

L-Corp towers when she approaches. The lobby inside pristine and quiet as she walks to the elevator. Even the inside of the elevator just as pristine as the lobby but terrible elevator music plays over the sound of movement before it opens on Lena’s floor. Jess’ desk sadly empty but Lena’s office door open and she hesitates in the doorway. Knocking quickly to announce her arrival.

 

“Come in, Maggie.” Lena calls out and she does after a moment. Coming to a stop in front of her desk as the CEO turns in her chair as if she’s some evil mastermind but it’s probably just a Luthor thing. “Nice of you to join me.”

 

“Are you practicing for when you become an evil villain.”

 

“Yes, is it working? Not sure how I feel about leaving the door open.” She jokes with a grin.

 

“Just kind of made it seem like you’d been kidnapped.”

 

“Duly noted but I’m glad you’re here.” She stands with a smirk but pushes a plain, flat box forward towards Maggie. “A gift.”

 

“What-” Maggie cuts herself off as she opens the box. Picking up the obviously expensive black leather jacket. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

 

“It means what you want it to mean, Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“Hurt her and I’ll arrest you, Luthor.”

 

“I would never, Sawyer. Besides, Alex would shoot me first.”

 

“True.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr @ 1fckawayfromnone


End file.
